


Head of the Family

by Innocent Culprit (JoJo)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: flashslash, Flash Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/pseuds/Innocent%20Culprit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking charge of the Winchesters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head of the Family

**Author's Note:**

> written March 2009 to the flashslash prompt words: temperature-prevent-family-suck

Sam’s temperature spikes just outside of Tulsa.

Every few seconds, when the blare of oncoming headlights washes through the car, John looks in the mirror and sees Sam’s head on Dean’s shirtfront and Dean looking right at him.

“We can’t stop yet,” John says.

Sammy starts to cry a little and Dean clears his throat.

“Not yet,” John insists.  “Another twenty miles, maybe another fifty.”

He’s totally determined that they will get out of Oklahoma tonight because he knows two very important things that an eight year-old like Dean just doesn’t - what’s behind them, and what’s best.  
   
In the mirror he sees Dean's hand splay across Sam's head.  The boy swallows before he opens his mouth to speak.

John can’t prevent his bark of “Damnit, Dean, I said not yet!” but Dean’s eyes suck the resistance right out of him and he stops the car a minute later.

As soon as the door’s unlocked, it’s the head of the family that carries Sam carefully into the motel room.

And it’s John that follows, holding the shotgun under one arm.


End file.
